


Why Don’t You Kiss Her

by McGregorsWench



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/pseuds/McGregorsWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for buzz-cat!!!!</p>
<p>This is what information that I was given for the Darcy Lewis Secret Santa 2015 Gift Exchange</p>
<p>ships she likes: <strike>Darcy/Tony</strike><br/><strike>Darcy/Tony/Pepper</strike><br/>Darcy/Steve</p>
<p>tropes she likes: Pregnancy trope<br/><strike>Alpha/Beta/Omega trope</strike><br/>Cuddling</p>
<p>gift she’d like: fanfiction</p>
<p>what she doesn’t like: Mpreg<br/>Daddy kink if it’s sex</p>
<p>I’m fairly certain that this falls under these tropes….it is not what I started out to write, but it is what came to mind on the evening I set out to write this.…</p>
<p>buzz-cat I really hope that you like this! I had fun writing it!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended….this was written for pure fun! There is also a blink and you’ll miss it nod to It’s a Wonderful Life. See if you can find it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why Don’t You Kiss Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuzzCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/gifts).



> Written for buzz-cat!!!!
> 
> This is what information that I was given for the Darcy Lewis Secret Santa 2015 Gift Exchange
> 
> ships she likes: ~~Darcy/Tony~~  
>  ~~Darcy/Tony/Pepper~~  
>  Darcy/Steve
> 
> tropes she likes: Pregnancy trope  
>  ~~Alpha/Beta/Omega trope~~  
>  Cuddling
> 
> gift she’d like: fanfiction
> 
> what she doesn’t like: Mpreg  
> Daddy kink if it’s sex
> 
> I’m fairly certain that this falls under these tropes….it is not what I started out to write, but it is what came to mind on the evening I set out to write this.…
> 
> buzz-cat I really hope that you like this! I had fun writing it!
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended….this was written for pure fun! There is also a blink and you’ll miss it nod to It’s a Wonderful Life. See if you can find it!

** Why Don’t You Kiss Her **

_At Christmas, all roads lead home. **~Marjorie Holmes**_

 

**_*~*~*~*~*_ **

 

Darcy sat there cursing under her breath. As the bank robbers pushed other patrons down beside her, she couldn’t help but wonder at her luck. Was it all a coincidence? The one day that she came back into the city in over a year, and she was caught in a bank heist?

She really hoped it was just her bad luck because Steve would blow a gasket if she somehow managed to stumble into another Avengers’ level crisis. Steve had been in the city for some Avengers business for almost two months this time, and _dammit_ she missed her husband! She understood why he worried about her, especially now. But this hadn’t even been her fault. She had only went into the bank to check her account balance when the ATM outside hadn’t been working.

Darcy just hoped this wasn’t some Hydra plot. She’d never hear the end of it from Natasha or Clint if it was. They’d only started lightening up on her training because she had all but stopped leaving the facility in upstate New York. She lived, worked, and even had her doctor there. Their supplies, all of them, were delivered. She, literally, had no reason to leave their compound.

But, left it she had. Now, she was paying that price. Forget Natasha and Clint! Steve was never going to let her leave again if he wasn’t with her.

Darcy was interrupted in her inner monologue by one of the robbers grabbing her hood and abruptly yanking her to her feet.

“This one will make a great example for the cops!”

“Of course she will. Take your coat off, sweet-cheeks.”

With a gun being held on her, Darcy reluctantly took her coat off. The gunman yanked her towards the front doors. As she heard the gun cock, Darcy looked out the windows at the crowd of cops. She noticed something sailing towards the windows. In a split second, she realized what it was and shut her eyes, bringing her arms around her belly to protect him.

The glass exploded inwards, settling all around her. Feeling some piercing her skin, Darcy flinched. She could feel the electricity crackling all around her as she heard several people falling to the floor around her, their guns clattering away from them. As cops rush in around her.

Outside the bank Tony asks, “Guys, I know that I am the one to normally run in all guns ablazing without any plan, but what the hell, Thor? Cap? I mean Thor I can understand, but Mr. Rules usually plans everything ou…”

Tony is abruptly cut off by Thor. “I would not ever allow an innocent to be used as a pawn if I could stop it. Let alone if that innocent was my Lightning Sister.”

“Darcy is here?” As he looks at Steve’s barely contained anger, he jokes, “Why don’t you kiss her instead of staring her to death?”

Finally starting to breathe normally, Steve answers him. “You want me to kiss her, huh?”

Tony sighs, “ah, youth is wasted on the wrong people.”

Steve runs into the building, pushing aside the paramedic who is trying to get Darcy to sit down.

“Captain, I’m trying to get her to sit so that we may assess and treat any injuries that she or the baby may have sustained.”

Pulling her into his arms, Steve whispers into Darcy’s ear, “sweetheart, please don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Darcy finally opens her eyes, tears welling up when she sees Steve. “I wanted to surprise you at the tower.”

“You surprised me alright.” Steve mutters, leaning in to finally kiss her.

From outside, Tony could be heard. “It’s about time, Capsicle.”

“Can it, Tin Man.” Steve mumbles into his earpiece. Looking at Darcy, he says, “Let this nice man take care of you both. Please?”

Darcy finally settles onto to the bench where the paramedic starts examining her. He treated the cuts across her hands and face. Finally finishing, he says, “I’d feel better about this if you’d ride in an ambulance to the hospital and let us check on the baby.”

“Son, she’s leaving with us, and I can assure you that she will be getting checked out by a doctor as soon as we get her back to Avengers Tower.”

“Yes, Captain. That will be acceptable.” The paramedic answered as he moved on to the next hostage.

“Steve, can you take me to the tower now? I would really like to get a shower.”

“I want…no, I need you to see Bruce and Helen first. I need you to be okay.”

“Yes, dear. I’ll see them first.” Darcy continued, as she let Steve escort her to a waiting Happy and a car, “but other than the glass, I’m fine. I promise.”

 

**_*~*~*two hours later*~*~*_ **

 

Curling up with Darcy on the couch, Steve realizes just how close he came to losing it all today. “Darcy, I couldn’t have survived today if I’d’ve lost you, doll.”

“Sweetie, I am so sorry for scaring you. I only wanted to surprise you for Christmas tomorrow since I wasn’t sure you’d make it home in time. I love you. Besides, Bruce and Helen both examined me and the _Little One_. They both agreed that we’re all fine.”

“When I saw it was you that he dragged to the doors, had a gun pointed at your head…I heard Thor growl, and I just reacted. I didn’t even think.”

“Let’s not dwell with the _what if’s_. Let’s look towards the future. You wanna open your present a little early? Well, one of them?”

“Of course I do!”

“Well, then, hand me my bag.”

After Steve handed her the bag, Darcy dug into it and pulled out a gift wrapped box.

Steve opened the box to find a Captain America onesie that read _My Dad is My Hero_. As he started to put it back in the box, Steve realized there was another onesie in the box. As he pulled it out, Steve smiled when he noticed the tutu attached to the blue onesie.

“Darcy? Is this what I think it is?” Steve asked with tears in his eyes. “Are we having twins?”

Tearily, Darcy smiled at Steve as she took the onesies from him. She crawled onto his lap, placing her hands on either side of his face, looking into his eyes, Darcy whispered “yes, Daddy. Merry Christmas.”

Steve leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. “I love you, doll. Merry Christmas.”

**_*~*~*~*~*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: onesies can be found [here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/235681016/special-my-dad-is-my-hero-baby-onesie) and [here](http://www.ebay.ie/itm/Neon-Tutu-Skirt-80s-Fancy-Dress-Party-Captain-America-Sparkle-Comic-Hero-Baby-/371022454368).
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
